


【人猫】榭寄生

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	【人猫】榭寄生

今天是固定队难得的假期，星芒节已经开始了。

战士睡醒的时候窗外已经铺了一层积雪，在这个大冬天里他还能醒的这么早，原因就只有一个。

本该跟他一起放假休息睡大觉的那个热乎乎毛茸茸的猫没影了。

这可不是闹着玩的事，战士叹了口气，在屋子里招呼了两声都没有听到回应，他不得已裹上被子从床上爬起来，走到餐厅时才看到了留在桌上的早餐与字条。

【我去给大家送礼物了，你记得吃饭。】

果然。

战士有点苦恼地看着字条，暗自后悔昨晚不该听人说今天还要为节日做准备就放过他的。

早知道还不如昨晚就把他干到下不了床。

一番折腾下来战士也算是彻底醒了盹了，现在一边吃着早饭一边发呆，思考着等一下要去哪里找回他的猫。视野的余光瞥到了衣架上挂着的黑袍，战士愣了一下，而后才想到了一件更令他头大的事情。

他那个平日里总是包的严严实实恨不得只露出一只眼睛的漂亮猫猫今天居然把衣服换掉了。

战士只有在这种时候才格外小气，他觉得既然当初只有自己注意到了黑魔帽檐下那双漂亮的眼睛，透过那身黑袍看穿了黑魔本该有的美好，那么现在他们在一起了就不舍得让别人也发现黑魔的好。

但黑魔显然并不这么想，这个温和的猫魅对任何人都是一样的友善，他只不过是有那么一点作为黑魔法师会有的距离感，而现在，如果不是现在每次他在跟人聊天时身后都会站着一个扛着巨斧的战士，一脸随时要开原初的解放激情摇手花砸地板把除了黑魔以外的人全部轮飞的话，也许黑魔的人缘还会好得多。

事已至此，现在唯一能做的就是尽早把黑魔找回来了，战士吃饱喝足后看了看挂钟，摸着下巴思考了一下黑魔有可能会去的地方，只不过还没等他做出决定，他的神典石倒是先响起来了。

是固定队的队长发来的简讯和一张照片，战士只看了一眼脸色就又黑了几分。

【负责帮圣人的追随者送礼物的可爱小驯鹿准备出发啦，那么接下来会有多少人收到这么可爱的礼物呢？】

战士看着照片上那个穿着驯鹿装拎着盛满糖果的小篮筐一脸羞涩的微笑的黑魔，和他旁边那个一身唱诗班长袍非常嚣张得意的猫娘白魔气的牙痒痒，但他到底还是咽下了这口气。

没办法，部队长兼固定队队长这个真的惹不起，战士有点窝火地又瞥了一眼照片，然后老老实实地按下了保存键。

总之已经有了一个寻找方向了。战士叹了口气，预估了一下黑魔有可能会走的路线后便换了身衣服准备出门捉猫。黑魔现在大概刚从白魔家出发，所以再去白魔那里肯定是来不及了，战士翻了一下通讯贝，而后果断选择了直奔离队长家最近的召唤的住所。

但……他到底还是晚了一步。

“哟！怎么黑魔和队长刚走你就来了啊。”

战士杵在院子里听着召唤的话一脸的憋屈，他觉得白魔什么都算计到了，也只能咬牙切齿地询问两个人接下来的去向。

“诶？那两个人刚刚走的时候倒是没说去哪诶。”

战士已经转身跑走了。

接下来的两个小时里，尽管战士跑遍了黑魔和白魔可能会去的地方，但每一次不是晚了一点就是走岔了方向，以至于到最后当战士终于好不容易找到了在米凯露天剧场的路边给行人派送剩余糖果的黑魔时，他反倒没有急着冲上去了。

黑魔看起来很高兴，尤其是当小孩子收到他的糖果欢呼雀跃的时候，黑魔的脸上带着满足的笑容，所以战士就靠在了不远处静静看着黑魔，直到他的篮筐见底了才一边靠近一边拨通了黑魔的通讯贝。

“你的礼物派送的怎么样了？”

“现在基本已经送完了！只剩下白魔的那一份我忘了给她，她说她等一下会送我回去，我再顺便给她吧。”

“我会跟她说不用了。”

战士站在了黑魔身后，不等他的猫反应过来便直接将人抗到了肩上。

“哇？！你什么时候来的！”

战士忽视了路人有些惊讶的视线以及不远处的一个气急败坏的呼喊声，他直接把黑魔扛到了陆行鸟上，临走前看了一眼不远处那个鼓着脸跳脚的猫娘傲慢地比了个中指——当然是在黑魔看不见的角度。

战士一路把黑魔扛回了家，而黑魔或许是感觉到了战士的低气压所以一直保持着安静。只不过等到战士把人抛到沙发上并且直接堵住了他的退路时，黑魔多少还是有点憋不住了。

“你……”

“衣服是白魔给你的？”

战士直接打断了他的话，用略带审视的目光盯着黑魔身上的驯鹿装。

确实可爱。战士想起了他的神典石里保存的那张照片，而现在黑魔本人就躺在他身下正拿像小鹿一样的眼神看着他。

但还是没有黑魔原本的耳朵和尾巴可爱。战士在心里下了个定论，看到黑魔点了点头就开始伸手去拽玩偶服上的拉链。

“脱了吧。”

黑魔的脸瞬间涨红，试图阻止战士却又有些力不从心，何况对方是那个力气比他大得多的战士，所以黑魔只好红着脸大声叫到，“我……我里面没穿什么衣服！等一下我自己去换啦！”

战士果然停手了，可不等黑魔松一口气就看到战士冲着他露出了一个看似憨厚老实的微笑，嘴上却说着完全不着调的话。

“那不正好嘛！”

不远处的火炉把整个房间都烤的暖烘烘的，所以战士一点都不担心被扒光的黑魔会不会感冒这种问题。玩偶服被他剥了下来，里面果不其然的只有一件紧身小背心和一条平角裤，一番折腾下来别说冷了，黑魔的身上甚至已经渗出了一层薄汗，白嫩的皮肤上透出了淡淡的粉色，那条黑色的大尾巴正甩来甩去地试图遮挡住关键部位。

驯鹿头套也被摘下来了，所以借着火炉的光亮战士可以看清楚黑魔那一对塌下来的耳朵和绯红的脸颊，那双明亮的眼睛已经开始躲躲闪闪，似乎也已经预料到了接下来要发生的事，却又因为害羞而小声说道，“你、你看我干嘛，我要去换衣服了……”

战士俯身下来在黑魔的眼尾亲了一口，“换什么，等一下连这两件也得脱了。”

黑魔的耳朵塌得更厉害了，甚至不敢直视战士那个过于露骨的眼神。明明两个人从成为搭档到成为恋人后精力过剩的战士也没少跟黑魔做过，但这个羞涩的猫魅直到现在还是很容易就被战士逗得满脸通红。

充满暗示性的亲吻已经从眼尾滑到了唇角，战士的手不怀好意地推高了黑魔身上的背心。黑魔平时总是包裹得严实，也很少跟人有什么身体接触，所以这个白净细嫩的身体似乎也格外敏感，但战士不一样，常年握着斧柄的手粗糙有力，他的触摸尽管已经尽量温柔却还是不可避免的有些粗鲁，而这些恰好也就成了最能刺激黑魔感官的诱因，只是被这样揉了一会儿乳尖就已经忍不住抬起腰挺起了胸口，咬紧下唇小声哼唧着以免叫出声来。

战士真的很喜欢这样羞涩又服从本能的黑魔，而亲吻已经不足以表达他的喜爱，他想看黑魔露出更多难以自持的样子，战士的亲吻顺着肩颈蹭到胸口又继续向下，当他趁着黑魔舒服到眯起双眼的时候，便将两条白净的腿抗到了肩上张口吞下了已经勃起的性器。

“等一下！……呜……今天还没有洗过澡……”

黑魔抓住了战士的头发想要试图把人推开，结果换来的是被人猛吸了一口，突然的快感一下子让黑魔绷起了脚尖，他抓紧了战士的头发拼命忍着几乎要脱出口的呻吟，却还是避免不了在被战士那粗粝的舌头舔到敏感的顶端时漏出了些许喘息。

而战士一直都在不时地抬眼观察黑魔的反应，他太了解黑魔的敏感点了，所以才能轻而易举地把黑魔弄得两腿发颤，只是口交就弄得他几乎快要爽到哭出来，却又再黑魔即将射精的点上停下来，改而用手套弄着，甚至还用拇指堵住了铃口。

“放开……别这样……”黑魔伸手试图扒拉开战士的手，只可惜刚伸到下面就被战士一手抓住了双手手腕反扣在了头顶，战士放下了黑魔的一条腿，看着黑魔一脸羞涩又渴望被满足的样子心情大好。

“想射了？”

黑魔犹豫了一下，错开视线点点头，战士却当做没看见一样甚至用手抠着铃口的更深处，一下就弄得黑魔抖着腿叫出来，有气无力地想要挣脱这种“惩罚”。

战士不知道从哪拿出来了一根细小的金属棒，顶端还很恶趣味的挂着点星芒节风格的装饰。黑魔的性器铃口处已经被溢出的腺液蹭的足够湿滑，所以那根小棍被战士轻而易举地插了进去，彻底堵住了黑魔的射精出口。

黑魔已经被不断翻涌却又不得发泄的欲望弄得有些意识凌乱了，他还没反应过来下面已经被堵住了一个眼儿，只觉得憋得厉害，情欲无处发泄，而战士早就把腾出来的手伸到了黑魔屁股下面，那里已经有些泛湿，本能地收缩着如同在邀请战士尽快插入一样，手指的进入甚至没有受到丝毫阻碍，那里面的软肉似乎比黑魔本人都更热情。

“里面好烫啊，老婆。”战士笑嘻嘻地凑到了黑魔耳边，一边慢慢开始用手操开甬道一边咬着黑魔的耳朵说话，而黑魔只是一味地摇头，双腿却不由自主地打开来，炸开的尾巴卷住了战士的手腕。

黑魔实在有点忍不住了，战士的手总是抵着他最敏感的地方蹭个没完，只是黑魔始终不好意思叫出来，迫不得已，他忽然抬起头咬住了战士的脖子，尖锐的虎牙磨着颈侧，黑魔以为自己可以阻止战士，却没想到战士倒吸了一口气，在停顿了片刻后突然添了手指还加大了力道，猝不及防的黑魔就这么直接被干到潮喷，连哭都哭不出来就蜷缩在战士的怀里身体不住地发抖。

但战士确实不是故意的，他姑且还知道要心疼黑魔，只是黑魔刚刚咬他那一口实在是让他一下子没忍住，现在这个可怜的猫魅张着嘴不断喘息的模样让他咽了咽口水，正在犹豫是先哄人还是先土下座的时候视线忽然瞥到了地上的驯鹿玩偶服。

去他妈的，先把他干到起不来再说。

战士直接把黑魔抱了起来，从裤子里掏出老二顶上了还在一抽一抽的穴口，那里又湿又滑，战士只要稍微用点力就能挤进一截，握住猫尾逆着毛捋到了尾根轻轻打转。而黑魔从高潮中总是算迷迷糊糊地找回了点意识，恢复焦点的双眼第一眼看到的就是如同饿狼一般盯着自己的战士，只不过视线里的侵略性不是源于饥饿而是是源于情欲。

“今天都没有给我准备礼物就说明你已经准备好把自己送给我了吧，想让我操深一点吗？”

战士虽然是在用着询问的语气，但行动上却完全是自顾自地把黑魔往下压，后背上也突然就突然被抓了一把。他还在猜测今晚自己的身上又会多几道抓痕，只不过黑魔大概也好不到哪去，白嫩嫩的屁股和腰上满是抓出来的手印。黑魔刚刚又在被插到底的时候颤抖着高潮了一回，战士抱着他靠在沙发上，尽管一只手在顺着汗湿的背轻轻安抚，顶胯的幅度倒是一点都不小，黑魔蹬着腿想要稍微拉开点距离，每一次好不容易抬起一点屁股却又因为腿软而坐得更深，战士有点好笑地看着这个自己把自己操到眼神涣散的猫魅，顺手还戳了戳还塞在黑魔肉棒上的小棍。

“我都没想到你欲求不满到要亲自动了。”

黑魔咬着下唇摇摇头，可惜他现在没力气做点什么，不然绝对要把战士挠个花脸，但战士突然抽出了那个一直堵着他的小棍，而且还故意同时碾着他的前列腺操进去，黑魔终于忍不住叫出声来，一边哭着哀求战士慢一点一边泄得一塌糊涂。

战士看得眼睛都直了，这样一边哭一边射一边还拼命夹着他的肉棒的黑魔不多见，他心里最后那点想要怜香惜玉的想法也被这一副过于淫靡的景象烧的一点也不剩，用亲吻堵上黑魔的嘴。

“明天就别想下床了，跟我在家好好休息吧，”战士说着亲了亲黑魔泛红的眼睛，温柔地揩去他的眼泪低声说道，“我会保证让你整个星芒节假期都没功夫再去跟白魔跑出去玩的。”

白魔第二天中午来砸门的时候只有战士拎着一袋玩偶服堵在了门口。

“你把我们可爱的小驯鹿怎么样了！”

战士拦住了白魔想要闯进去的意图，故作迷惑的歪了歪头不解地问道，“难道我们放假期间不可以做点情侣该做的事吗？”

白魔盯着一脸无辜的战士看了一会儿后突然摇头咋舌，随即又瞥了一眼昏暗的室内后摊手叹气，“哎，看来只能等到降神节再说了。”

战士没有回答，目送着白魔挥手道别，直到人影远去才撇撇嘴进屋关门。窝在被窝里的猫许是因为屋子里足够温暖所以伸出腿抱住了被子，露出来的身上还满是前一晚留下的痕迹，战士挑了挑眉，拉开睡裤看了一眼因为这一幕而变得精神百倍的小兄弟，然后便摸上了床，贴在黑魔的身后亲了一口还在贪睡的猫。

“别怪我啊老婆，谁让你一大早又在色诱我了呢。那我就不客气了哦。”


End file.
